Cuba (Carlos Manuel de Céspedes)
Cuba led by Carlos Manuel de CéspedesCuba is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from Pouakai, Janboruta, Viregel, and Tomatekh. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Cuba The island of Cuba, located in the Caribbean Sea, has had a vastly turbulent history. The first outside contact with the island dates from times of Christopher Columbus, bringing Spanish settlers fourth to colonise the island. Though Cuba remained part of Spain for much of its history while their colonial neighbours were getting independence, Cuba later fought many revolutionary conflicts to end Spanish domination, and with help from the United States of America, they succeeded. However, all was not well in Cuba throughout the 20th century; the United States installed a succession of puppet dictators on the island, making the Cubans more and more unhappy. In the 1950s, the July the 26th movement ousted the US-backed dictators, coated in romanticism by the Argentine revolutionary Che Guevara. The leader of the revolution, Fidel Castro, effectively turned Cuba into a single-party Communist state, leading to a United States embargo and the failed Bay of Pigs invasion in 1962. Cuba played a massive part in the Cold War, as an ally of the Soviet Union. Ever since, Cuba has been able to do remarkably well despite the restrictions, receiving praise from many its Latin American brethren on its position. Carlos Manuel de Céspedes Carlos Manuel de Céspedes was a Cuban plantation owner and revolutionary, starting the 10 Years’ War against Spain, instrumental to Cuba’s independence. In starting the war, he was able to show that Cuba would no longer be faithful to any outside power that was oppressive - this was the first revolt of this scale to show this. Gathering friends from throughout the island, he went on to attack cities and grind down Spanish forces for years, until in a leadership struggle, Céspedes was deposed, and left to the Spanish. In 1874, Céspedes was killed by firing squad in the mountains of Cuba, though the revolution he had started was far from over, only a couple of years away from the date Cuba did cast off its Spanish overlords. Dawn of Man Welcome, Carlos Manuel de Céspedes, Padre de la Patria and hero to the Cuban people! At the heart of the Caribbean, Cuba has always been a melting pot of cultures; an island nation with a rich history of music and literature. Yet, it is also a history filled with unrest and revolution as your people have continuously strived to shape their destiny. Great liberator, it was your October Manifesto that first lit the spark of independence for Cuba. From the steps of La Demajagua, you sought to unite your people in an effort to create lasting freedom. Bringing together white and black, free and slave, you led the Republic in Arms as your army utilized devastating guerilla tactics and machete charges against the wealthy plantation owners and peninsulares of Cuba's western provinces. Though your revolution ultimately failed against the might and resources of the Spanish, it was the start of the Ten Year's War and of a path which would lead to the birth of your proud nation. Esteemed Céspedes, Cuba has finally lifted the yoke of the Spanish. No longer does a foreign crown exploit your national treasures and consume the product of your noble labour. Your people are free to create the nation that you envisioned so long ago. Can you lead Cuba into this new era? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings! I'm Carlos Manuel de Céspedes, and you're standing in the beautiful Republic in Arms of Cuba. Make yourself comfortable... just, not as much as our oppressors." Introduction: '"I'm Carlos Manuel Perfecto del Carmen de Céspedes y López del Castillo, though Carlos Manuel de Céspedes is enough. Welcome to Cuba, land of revolutions!" '''Introduction: '"Welcome to Cuba, a land rich in plantations, music and revolution! Hopefully you'll join our cause, not slow it." '''Defeat: "I can't say I surrendered or left my position alone, I have not abandoned my people... But it's over now." Defeat: "The revolution will never be dead! Soon you'll see new revolucionarios rise and recover Cuba's independence!" Strategy A Domination Civ empowered by Culture. Put effort into Social Policies, Great Works and Aesthetics and you'll be rewarded with plenty of powerful Revolucionarios to subdue your enemies. Maneuver onto Plantations when possible for a high Combat boost. After Acoustics, go down to Steel to build Cabildos de la Nacion, which reward more Culture and another 15XP for supplying it with Music. With Barracks, Cabildo with Music and Military Academy/Alhambra/Brandenburg Gate, you can produce Units which begin with Level 4 Promotions to join your Revolucionarios. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Grito de Yara The workers at the plantations suffer oppression from our enemies and are inspired by our revolutionary efforts. Inspiring them to join us in our battle will aid us in the process of revolution Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Cespedes * Player must be at War * Player must have at least 3 Plantations * Player must be after reaching Renaissance * Player must have at least one Revolucionario unit * May only be enacted once Costs: * 100 Gold * 2 Magistrates * 1 Revolucionario Rewards: * Receive an Infantry unit for every Plantation you own (up to 6 units) Cabildo del dia de Reyes Our Cabildos de la Nacion wish to celebrate their Afro-Cuban roots through a Dia de Reyes celebration. Our streets will be filled with African music and instruments. This, however, will also halt our production and generate some instability from those that don’t share the Afro-Cuban roots. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Cespedes * May only be enacted after entering Renaissance * Player must have a Cabildo de la Nacion in all its cities * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate * Cities enter in Resistance for 3 turns Rewards: * Receive a Great Musician * Start a 10 turn Golden Age José Marti José Martí Pérez, a man who dedicated his life to the promotion of liberty, independence created a newspaper called "Patria". Some of his works are inspiring our people on their calling to liberation. Right now he's recalling the heroism of our Ten Years' War, developing new basis to defend our independence and our rights. He wants to make a final and important gift for us, laying the grounds for the Cuban Revolutionary Party. Option 1: '''We must help publish his inspiring poems! * Lose 50 Culture * Start a Golden Age '''Option 2: '''Adopt his political ideas. * Lose 250 Culture * Receive a free Social Policy '''Option 3: '''Let's have him join our Revolution! * Lose 400 Culture * Receive a free Great Person of your choice '''Destitución Our Republic in Arms is in Crisis. After our decisions on the Guanámaro Assembly, the Cámara de Representantes decided to organize an assembly in the province of Oriente. The main decision to be made: expel you from Government. Should they be successful a dark time for our revolution will begin. What should we do? Option 1: '''We must face their decision. * Start 10 Turns of Anarchy '''Option 2: '''Convince your dissidents. * Lose 400 Culture * Receive a free Revolucionario '''Option 3: '''Keep your position regardless. * Generate 4 Unhappiness * Receive a free Social Policy '''Laws of Chess Luis Charles de Labourdonnais wrote an impressive volume on Chess. As an important Chess Player in Cuba, you have been asked by the "El Redactor" newspaper to publish a translation for the people of Santiago de Cuba. Option 1: '''I'll do this gladly. * Receive (Combined Cities' Culture Output x2) Culture '''Option 2: '''I have a revolution to lead! * Receive (Happiness x10) Golden Age Points '''Independence! For centuries our lands have depended on the European Colonial Powers, and all of our harvests and riches have helped them become powerful empires. Many attempts of rebellions were made, but none of them have been successful. But this can be no more. The Criollo-Mestizos of our lands have managed to achieve enough influence and power within the colonies, and they can now organize together to let us be independent. The situation in Europe is also critical because of constant struggles of power and control over our Patria Grande. The war has begun! 'Option 1: '¡Viva la Patria! * Start a 30 Turn Golden Age * Receive a Free Revolucionario Unit * During this Golden Age, any enemy you kill will generate instant +10 Tourism and conquering or liberating cities generate +100 Tourism. Note: this event will fire for multiple Latin American 'Patria Grande' Civs. Full Credits List * JanBoruta: Revolucionario icons. * Tomatekh: DOM text. * Viregel: Civilopedia entries. * Pouakai: Map base. * Leugi: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Patria Grande Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Cuba